


Chanwoo's Blog

by tehbyulteh



Series: Liner's Stories [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band), CLC (Band), Lovelyz, NCT (Band), PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blogging, Gen, Law School, Multi, bobby is a vlogger, chanwoo is a blogger, ikon ot7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/tehbyulteh
Summary: Let's just say that it's never a good idea to give the school's biggest insider, Jung Chanwoo, a blog.[Part of the LINERS STORIES]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While the story's a part of the LINERS SERIES, [ CHANWOO'S BLOG ] will not require you to read the first two stories. All three stories are different in plot, characters and the likes. The only thing common about them is the fact that they happen in the same world, and that some characters from the first two stories may appear in this story, vice versa.  Thank you so much for reaching Chanwoo's blog!

You are a college freshman approaching the end of your exam week as the sun falls down from the sky and the moon comes back out. No, this isn’t one of those imagines fics where you’ll lead the story – it’s nothing like that, but let’s just say that we’re looking in your perspective. You are a character in this story, but you have to figure out who you are. By the end 0f the story, you’ll have to guess who you are.

So, back to your house. Freshman year’s ending after the finals and the culture festival, and there you were, lying down on top of your bed – nothing out of the normal, actually. Your best friend’s on the other side of the city, and really, can you drive to the other side of the city? Not really. You crashed your car on your mom’s garage a week ago. So to keep yourself entertained, you decided to open your YouTube app on your phone. To your surprise, a familiar channel and its recent video appeared on your recommendations.  It’s that one channel that’s quite famous in school since it’s run by one of the seniors and popular people appear on it every now and then, even the popular people in your batch.  Oh, right, you were interviewed by the channel owner when you’re not even close to the person of interest in the video. He was just someone you saw every now and then in class. He’s  ** _Jung Chanwoo._** He was that one kid in school who knows everything. For some reason, when you ask him something, he knows. He’s an insider. And the big news?

He’s starting an online blog.

He’s starting a blog, so his older siblings and his best friends made this vlog interview to help him out in starting this blog, to ensure everyone that he’s not the type to destroy someone.

Or is he, now?

Are you ready to start guessing who you are and why you’re in the interview?

\-- The Interview –

It starts with Bobby Kim, the director and the owner of the channel, Bob’s Channel. He’s being interviewed by the assistant director, and the cameraman. “So, who’s Chanwoo for you?” The assistant director asked.

Bobby: Well, my brother is dumb, but he’s not THAT dumb.

**_Kim Bobby –_ ** _Chanwoo’s half-brother, Electronics Engineering senior, 1995-liner. Owner of the channel. Weird, as per Chanwoo’s saying, but nice._

Bobby: Anyway, he’s a good kid, and he won’t do anything stupid if that’s what you’re worried about. Move over, Yein, you’re next.

Yein:  Do I really have to do this?

Bobby: Yes, Yein. Do it, we need people to trust our baby.

Yein frowns.

Yein:  Just, can I just say that I’m 13 minutes older than him? And what else do I need to say? That I need my bragging rights?

**_Jung Yein –_ ** _Chanwoo’s twin sister, older by him by 13 minutes. Fine Arts freshman, holds the camera, but not the camerawoman. She needs her bragging rights since high school. Hates the cameras. The University’s biggest hacker._

Yein: Fine, he may be a bitch but he keeps secrets well.

After her, she motions the assistant director to come into the frame. 

Eunbi: That’s all you’re gonna say?

Eunbi raises a brow at Yein.

Yein: I have nothing else to say! Now, what can  ** _you_** say about Chanwoo?

Eunbi sighs and rolls her eyes.

Eunbi: I don’t have much to say about him.

Yein: See?

Eunbi rolls her eyes once again.

Eunbi: I don’t have much to say but I’ll straight-up say that –

**_Hwang Eunbi –_ ** _Chanwoo’s best friend since they were in diapers. Med School freshman, will fight anyone for Chanwoo. And I mean, anyone. Her nickname’s Hwang Eunbitch for a reason. Known for her temper and short patience._

Eunbi: Just don’t touch him and we’re good.

The words were enough to send shivers to someone’s spine.

After that, Eunbi pulls out to the camera the cameraman, taking his place.

Eunbi: Alright, pretty face, you’re going on next.

Yein laughs.

Yein: Moonbin, you don’t need a paragraph to explain Chanwoo, okay?

Bobby laughs right after him and Moonbin sighs

Moonbin: Chanwoo… he’s shy.

**_Moon Bin –_ ** _The last third of their squad, Chanwoo and Eunbi’s best friend since kindergarten. Princely mainly because he can’t use chopsticks and only knows a fork, knife and a spoon. Architecture Freshman. Dating someone._

Moonbin: He’s very shy with people he doesn’t know so we know that he wouldn’t do something stupid.

He smiles a little.

Moonbin: Am I the last in our group?

Yein nods. The crew headed to the courtyard, where they find Boo Seungkwan, taking his break with a bottle of strawberry milk on his hands.

Bobby: So, who’s Chanwoo for you? Like, really, who was he for you?

Seungkwan crosses his arms and glares at Moonbin.

Seungkwan: What’s this about?

Eunbi shrugs

Eunbi: Chanwoo’s blog, deal with it. Please keep it real, okay?

Seungkwan nods.

Seungkwan: “Is it on?”

Bobby frowns.

Bobby: Kid, just say something about the other kid and you can go on with your life.

Seungkwan: Right.

**_Boo Seungkwan –_ ** _Chanwoo’s classmate, loud, bubbly and fun to be with. Pre-Law student. Chanwoo comes to him for notes because he has decent notes. Everyone loves him and even Chanwoo looks fondly over him._

Seungkwan: Chanwoo… was never absent in class? Like, he’s always there, chilling, debating on some socio-political something, fighting for gender equality or something like that.

Eunbi and Yein both gave Seungkwan a thumbs-up before immediately finding Jang Yeeun. Bobby’s tempted to run away.

Moonbin: Yeeun!

Yeeun raises a brow. She and Moonbin are classmates in their AutoCad class.

Yeeun: What’s up?

Yeeun tries to be nice but then, she sees the camera.

Yeeun: What’s that for?

Moonbin: It’s an interview.

Yeeun: Moonbin, this better be worth my time.

Moonbin: I’m sure it will. Who’s Chanwoo for you?

Yeeun’s brows furrows in confusion.

Yeeun: And who the hell is that and why do I care?

**_Jang Yeeun –_ ** _One of the people Chanwoo doesn’t know but the editors know. She’s always known to be someone who’s scary. She’s the youngest captain of the Robotics Team, and at freshman year, she’s already running for cum laude in Robotics Engineering._

Yeeun: Moonbin, I told you, this better not be a waste of my time.

She frowns.

Yeeun: You better run off now.

Moonbin: Yes, Ma’am!

The running crew now saw Kim Yewon, who’s fixing her club’s booth.

Eunbi: Hoes, it’s Yewon.

Yein: Does she know Chanwoo?

Moonbin nods.

Moonbin: Classmates, you know, Pre-Law kiddos.

They approach Yewon and began filming.

Bobby: Hello, I just wanna ask.

Yewon: Oh, hello!

She smiles at everyone.

Bobby: Right, who’s Chanwoo for you?

Yewon stops for a bit.

Yewon: Chanwoo helps out a lot in schoolwork, especially when we’re groupmates.

**_Kim Yewon –_ ** _Chanwoo’s classmate. Quiet, prim and proper. It was rumoured that Chanwoo had a crush on her back on the first term, but it was just a rumour, no one pursued in finding out the truth, anyway._

\--  the editors decided to cut this part since she was just praising him for a full 15 minutes –

After Yewon, they now saw Jungwoo who’s walking out from his last class. To be real, he saw Yein FIRST.

Jungwoo: Yein, you didn’t attend class?

Jungwoo notices the camera.

Jungwoo: What’s this for?

Yein: We’re doing a vlog for my brother, he’s starting a blog, so we’re doing this as his opening video in the blog.

Jungwoo: Really now?

He shrugs.

Jungwoo: I guess I’ll just send you the Blackboard Homework, then. 

Yein nods.

Yein: While you’re here, can you do the interview, anyway?

Jungwoo shrugs again.

Jungwoo: Okay. What’s the question?

Bobby: Who’s Chanwoo for you?

Jungwoo furrows his brows and he glances at Yein.

Jungwoo: Chanwoo? Isn’t that Yein’s younger brother?

**_Kim Jungwoo –_ ** _Yein’s classmate, a Music and Contemporary Arts Major. Known for his quiet attacks, subtly invisible but hardworking aura._

Yein and Bobby laughs out loud.

Yein: I always knew you were on my side!

The group and Jungwoo says their goodbyes and Moonbin comes out of the background to greet someone with a wide smile and a big hug. Yein and Eunbi can only roll their eyes.

Moonbin: I missed you, Jie!

Moonbin heads for the camera with his girlfriend, Jieqiong.

Bobby: Jieqiong, I’ll make this simple. Who’s Chanwoo for you?

Jieqiong narrows her eyes.

Jieqiong: Is this for the blog thingy?

Everyone else nods.

Jieqiong: I trust Chanwoo, he’s a trusted kid. He’s not the type to mess up. And he’s organized – he has like, until Plan Z on backup plans, if anything.

**_Zhou Jieqiong –_ ** _Bin’s girlfriend. Chanwoo’s the reason why they got together. She’s a Diplomatic Affairs Major, and she’s known for her beauty – as in, legit beauty._

Jieqiong: Although we have to admit that he DOES know a lot. Right, Eunwoo?

Eunwoo, Jieqiong’s friend, comes closer since she maintained a safe hearing distance from afar. She also greets Eunbi. Bobby pushes the camera to film Eunwoo.

Eunbi: Do we have to film even the people who don’t know Chanwoo?

Bobby: They both have a –woo at the end of their names, let’s at least take a shot.

Eunbi: Wow, you and the point are so far away, the point’s at the sun while you’re at Pluto.

Bobby: Hwang Eunbi, I’m at least 3 years older than you, I do not deserve this slander, kiddo.

Yein cuts both of them off as she stares blankly at Eunwoo.

Yein: Girlie, who’s Chanwoo for you?

Eunwoo raises a brow.

Eunwoo: He’s Eunbi’s friend?

**_Jung Eunwoo –_ ** _I also don’t know why Bobby asked to get an interview of Eunwoo. She’s Eunbi’s classmate, also in Pre-Med. She’s dating this guy named Kevin._

Eunwoo: Uhh, I don’t know him elsewhere other than there.

Eunbi: Well, if we’re going to ask anybody about Chanwoo, then we might as well get us a complete stranger.

Eunbi looks around, and she notices Chwe Hansol. Hansol was running around and Eunbi pushed the camera to film him

Eunbi: Hansol!

Hansol slows down but still keeps walking.

Hansol: What?!

Eunbi: Who’s Chanwoo for you?

Hansol: Uh, I don’t think we knew each other!

**_Chwe Hansol –_ ** _Cute and wealthy, that’s how the school knows him. He majors in Economics._

Hansol realizes that he’s still on the run.

Hansol: Damn, I’ll talk to you later, Eunbi!

And he dashes off. Bobby glares at Eunbi.

Bobby: Great, do you have better ideas?

Yein notices another person who Chanwoo knows, one of his classmates, Seo Soojin. She immediately calls her.

Yein: Hey, Soojin!

Soojin smiles.

Soojin: Hey. What’s this?

She notices the cameras.

Bobby: It’s for Chanwoo. Can we interview you about him?

Soojin nods.

Soojin: Why, of course.

Bobby: Who’s Chanwoo for you?

Soojin: He’s very sweet.

**_Seo Soojin –_ ** _Chanwoo’s classmate. She’s a Pre-Law student and she’s known as one of the smartest kids in class. Chanwoo often asks her for homework, and in return, he gives her something she asks for._

Soojin: You can see that he’s well-loved at home with his personality.

Moonbin: Wow, Chanwoo must’ve paid lots of people!

Soojin shakes her head.

Soojin: I beg to disagree. But we’ll see, in the blog.

\-- end –

Now, who do you think you are? You can guess at the end of the story. But remember, who you are does not matter as much as who the entry subject is. The question is, are you ready to be one of Chanwoo’s blog focuses?

* * *

 


	2. #1: The Corner

Chanwoo’s Blog Entry #1 : The Corner

* * *

 

**_Chanwoo’s POV_ **

After an awkward encounter and an annoying mock trial event, I headed for the cafeteria. Hey, ya’ll. It’s your boy Jung Chanuwu. It’s the Monday for the Culture Festival, and I just got out of the “courtroom”, or whatever did Yunhyeong call it. I’ll let him be, he’s so soft that he’ll get hurt once he finds out that I slandered him. Anyway, as I was saying, I headed for the cafeteria where I’m bound to meet my two best friends, Hwang Eunbi(tch) and  Moon Bin(ator) to come there before we head down to Burger King, the place where I saw **_her._**

Well, not exactly Burger King, but the café right in front of it, Jillian’s. Jillian’s is a famous place around campus, and it’s well-known for the good toast and the amazing coffee. I heard they got the beans from Africa.

Anyway, the girl. She’s pretty, and I swear I’ve seen her somewhere before – but she sat in front of me and she was crying. Up until now, I don’t know what made her cry, but it was the after-crying glow that I saw in her.

“Jung Chanwoo, you’re actually **_THINKING?!_** ” I snapped back to reality when I heard Eunbi’s coarse voice. Looks like I’ve been out of it for a while.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Her voice sounds weird. “Hwang Eunbi, what happened to you voice?”

She frowned. “Must be the slurpee I got from 7-11 and then the cheering we did for the basketball team.” Oh, right, Eunbi has a third-year crush and he’s a part of the basketball team. “Anyway, Burger King, my fave hoes?”

Bin and I nodded and then we headed to Burger King, of course. It’s actually our favourite place to eat at. When we were children, this is where Eunbi and I first met, and then when we were in 5th grade, this is where we first found Bin. It brings back lots of memories to the three of us, and since we were in middle school, we made it a thing to eat here after exams end.  We ordered our go-to comfort food, and went to our usual booth. It’s Pizza Burger, in case ya’ll missed it.

“So, how was your day?” Bin asked both of us as Eunbi stuffed burger into her mouth, queuing me to go first. “Never mind Eunbi.”

“It was thrilling.” Note the sarcasm.

“Doesn’t sound thrilling to me.” When Eunbi realized what I just said, her eyes went wide and so did Bin’s. It’s a thing. We would say ‘It was thrilling’ with a sarcastic tone when we would spill something, and of course I’m going to spill something. The last time I was interested in a girl was middle school, and it’s Bin’s older sister who’s getting married in three months! “OMFG.”

“Spill it.” Both of them chorused and I smiled a little.

“I met a girl- ”

“Holy shit, you’re not gay?!” I shot Eunbi a glare then she smiled. “Go ahead, continue.”

This time, Bin interrupted. “So who’s the girl?”

“Here’s the thing, I don’t know the girl.”

Then it was quiet in our booth, I can’t even hear Eunbi’s chewing. “So this is the first time you meet a girl in – mind you, -- years, and you didn’t get the name?!”

I raised my hands in defense. “I have a photo, though, but it’s her backside!”

Bin, the dating guy, crossed his arms and frowned. “Show us.” I succumbed and gave them my phone with the photo. When Bin saw it, his frown gotten deeper, I think he doesn’t know her. But when he passed it to Eunbi, her expression is vaguely different.

“What?” I asked her.

“Chanwoo, this is **_Eunwoo_** , my classmate. Remember the girl I go to class with in the morning? She was also in Bob’s vlog.”

Oh, right! Her! No wonder she looked familiar. “But wait, she was crying a while ago.”

Now, Eunbi narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Don’t you want to know?”

Do **_I_** want to know?

** Chanwoo’s Blog  **

\-- The Corner --  

Hello! Welcome to the first entry! In case you missed it, it’s your boy Chanwoo and my blog. Yein introduced me to blogging because she wants to get me off of her hands. Anyway, my best friends began teaching me the ways, so I’m trying this on my own. Let’s start with this one. The Corner. It was a few days before the Culture Festival, the ending festival in our university.

Geez, I woke up late and GUESS WHAT? KIM BOB, MY BROTHER, LEFT THE BREAD IN THE OVEN TOASTER. SO WHAT DID I GET FOR BREAKFAST? A BROWN BREAD. THANKS KIMBOB. :/

Anyhow, that’s not why I’m blogging today. Right now, I’m in my room, typing furiously as KimBob sucks at cooking – this is why we need to enrol him to cooking classes. Today’s a few days before culture festival starts. In a few days, it’s gonna be WILD. The debate team’s gonna have a mock trial and I’m participating (special mention, Boo Seungkwan, this is your entire fault, in case you missed it, but that’s for another blog) AND today, let’s talk about the corner block before you get to the parking lot in the university. The one with the café.

Yes, that place.

So let me tell you the story of how I met this girl, who I clearly didn’t know of in the morning. I only took a backside photo of hers because I’m not…. I don’t really take other people’s photos. Anyway, she’s really pretty. I mean, she sort of looks like Yein, my twin sister, but she has longer, much curlier hair. Now that I think about it, I realized that she DID look familiar to me. She ordered iced coffee, but she asked for a sPOON?! A FUCKING SPOON. JUST, WHY?!

Back to the story. I was in that place because remember the burnt toast? Yeah, I needed breakfast, Yein went to school early because she has to finish her art and Kimbob burnt my toast. She, the girl, came to the café after me. So I took a seat, but the café’s filled with people in the morning, so she asked me if she can sit with me. I told her, “Of course.” So yeah, she sat down. Then I realized something.

Something was off.

She was so beautiful but her eyes were filled with sorrow. She was crying. I lowkey panicked because I didn’t know what to do. But why, though?

Why is a woman crying? Women are the braver sex, I’ve always known of that since my mom’s a prosecutor and our dad left us – it’s the truth. But then again, even crying is courage, so who am I to judge her?

So I gave her a small pat on the shoulder and gave her my handkerchief. I think she needs it more than me. If I was nosy enough, I think I’d use my inside info but geez, I’m don’t even know her, where would I even start? So of course, I didn’t mind the rest, took my coffee and bread then headed for my first class. I signed up for a summer term, so what is summer even? But hey, law school lasts for 10 years including pre-law. If I take my summer terms, it’ll be shortened to 8 years. So that’s good enough for me. Anyway, summer term starts after the Culture Festival but the professor wants to meet the people for the mock trial – DAMN YOU BOO SEUNGKWAN!

With a frown, I entered the classroom. As I expected, multiple people were there, people who were joining the mock trial. Let me see who I know.. Of course we have the source of all evil, Boo Seungkwan, Yewon’s here, too, Meng Meiqi, the girl from Asian Studies – a great dancer, Soojin, my classmate and Jieqiong! Jieqiong was there, too. Jieqiong is Moonbin’s girlfriend, so we know each other.

Oh, my brother’s friends were there, too.

And when I say, “My brother’s friends”, I mean, his friends. We have Yunhyeong-hyung, the good one but he’s boring. Donghyuk and June are here, too. Perfect attendance! (Just kidding, KimBob has two more friends who weren’t in the mock trial.) Of course, I greeted them but it just ended with me dissing June’s life choices, so it includes him dating one of the gang members, Donghyuk’s almost getting engaged – Yes, I know everything, brats. And you know what, I got bored of dissing Yunhyeong-hyung, Hanbin-hyung’s much more fun than he is.

But then again, when I looked around, I realized that most of the people in the room were the wealthy ones. Although I most certainly didn’t feel out of place, you can see the difference in temperature whenever I’m hanging out with the other gang kids. The temperature of the wealthy is cold, like in a courtroom. It’s serious, with one or two people (Yunhyeong, hi, I’m pointing at YOU!) cracking jokes every now and then. But if you look at it in another way, it makes sense that the room temp today is cold since we’re going to be finding out who our enemies will be, and what will be their assigned jobs.

And so we did find out.

On my team, I have Luda, the gang leader’s ex, also the girl who spilled on the shirt my favourite cousin gave me but that’s for another time and the foreign affairs girl who my cousin seems to be interested in as my witnesses, and the fun part, JUNHOE’S THE DEFENDANT AHAHAHAHAHAHA HE’S THE ONE BEING SUED AAAAH FUNNY ASS-SHIT HAHAHAHAHAHA. And I’m the lawyer for the Defendant. This should be fun, I think. I’m going to be against a senior, Takada Kenta, the lawyer for the plaintiff, Soojin and Yewon are the witnesses and DONGHYUK IS THE PLAINTIFF WHAT UP FRIENDS?! So I thought, wait, if all of the witnesses are WOMEN then this must be –

Yes, you thought right.

A sexual assault case.

Well, not really a sexual assault case, but a sexual assault-turned-firing incident case. But the case’s a talk for next time.

After the meeting, I headed to the cafeteria and found my two best friends, Eunbi and Bin. They’ve been waiting for me for a while before we headed to our favourite restaurant (Not dropping names but dropping pics, blog not sponsored). It’s a thing the three of us do after exams. We hang out after out major exams and buy what we want.

You know the funny thing? It’s in front of the corner café where I met the girl. So when we got there and ordered our food, I told the two about my morning encounter. I even showed them the photo I took, and to my surprise, Eunbi knows her. She said the girl was interviewed for Bob’s Vlog, and the girl seems to know me but I don’t know her, sad. So of course, I asked for her name.

She’s Eunbi’s classmate in med school.

Without me myself noticing, I found myself staring at the corner where I first saw her. I can see her crying, using my handkerchief to wipe her tears. What made her cry and why?

\-- End of Blog –

**_Eunwoo’s POV_ **

I picked myself up and headed out to the town. I held on the handkerchief Eunbi’s friend gave me earlier this morning. How I wish I met that guy instead of **_him._** Eunbi’s friend seems decent, he looks nice and mannerly.

How I wish it was another person.

Why did I fall for someone, knowing that he can do **_that?_**

I pulled out a calling card that Yebin gave me a week ago. Yebin – I should’ve listened to her. I should’ve known that man was up to no good.

**_Jung Yein – Hacking Services_ **

**_“Time to put those cheating assholes into place”_ **


End file.
